As-built surveys capture detailed configurations of completed construction projects or project phases. As-built surveys of completed substructures are used to accurately show the as-built versus the plan location of all substructure centerlines, girder centerlines, centerlines of anchor bolt groups, anchor bolts, bearing elevations, and any other elements or items that may affect the layout or placement of the superstructure. One problem that these surveys try to address is the possibility of non-conformities with original plans.
It is desirable to have survey equipment that is lightweight, sturdy, accurate, and simple to use. Further, interoperability among survey tool components is preferable so that a surveyor need only carry a single set of tools in the field. Still further, it is often desirable for survey tools to function in a variety of field surface conditions. To achieve this particular goal, survey poles are traditionally footed with a steel point to locate the pole on a surface. Sometimes the traditional steel pole is replaced with a T-shaped steel footer to increase the area of contact between the footer and the surface in order to avoid the footer deforming or penetrating the surface.
Dimensional accuracy is also desirable so that correct measurements in a survey can be obtained. With many surface conditions, the survey pole is placed on a tip of a sharp steel point footer and the steel point footer is placed on a head of an anchor bolt. With an as-built survey, the survey pole may be placed at the center of the head of the anchor bolt. Upon placement of the survey pole, dimensional measurements are recorded. Using this approach, there is often difficulty both in locating the center of the anchor bolt and in maintaining the steel point footer at the center of the anchor bolt while performing measurements. As a result, accuracy may not be ideal. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide survey equipment able to make more accurate measurements.